Mala Reid/History
Background Childhood Mala Reid is the daughter of Jasper Reid, a Chi Wizard and Lang Yan, a Crystal Demon Sorceress. Growing up, Mala lived happily with her loving parents until one day, her mother was revealed to be a demon. In truth, Lang Yan had only been trying to get close to Jasper in an attempt to learn his secrets as a Chi Wizard so that Demons could better combat other Chi Wizards. Marrying and having a child with him were both simply part of her cover. She witnessed the battle that broke out between her parents as well as Jasper banishing Lang Yan to the Demon Netherworld. Over time, Mala eventually realized that Lang Yan did not truly love them and was only using them, sparking a deep hatred for her demon mother. This also drove Mala to strive not to be like her demon parent. As a child, Mala initially wanted to be a Chi Wizard like her father, but her demon heritage prevented her from doing so as many of her potential spells would wind up affecting her instead of her intended target. Instead, Jasper taught her how to control her powers, use them for good and to hide her true nature as a half-demon from public to avoid detection by other Chi Wizards. At some point, she met fellow half-human, half-demon child named Drago. The two bonded briefly before Drago was to be taken in by his Demon father, during which they made a pact to not turn out like their Demon parents. Before her father died, he gave her the necklace he used to banish Lang Yan and made Mala swear never to take it off. After her father's death, Mala moved into a small apartment in San Francisco and got a job at a jewelry store, desperate to fit in with humans. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree Mala was surprised to see Drago again after so long and was upset to see that he was a lot like his father despite the promise they made to each other. He asked her to help him locate the seven Demon Chi powers of his aunts and uncles. Mala initially refused, wanting nothing to do with Demons, but agreed after Drago offered to help her kill Lang Yan in exchange and that he intended to use the Demon Chi to create a world just for half-demons like themselves. Almost immediately, she joined him on the hunt for the Water Demon Chi and despite her assistance, they failed to acquire it. Drago arrived at her apartment later in the middle of the night, much to Mala's annoyance and she gives him her spare key so he can stay. Later that day, she accompanied him to his junkyard lair where they sifted through henchmen tryouts, with Drago choosing to hire the Ice Crew. They traveled to San Diego in an attempt to acquire the Earth and Moon Demon Chi and despite Drago's temporary acquisition of the latter, both Chis were taken by the Chans. At some point, Mala had a dream about her mother, Lang Yan. In the dream, Mala witnessed the events that led to Lang Yan's exile by the other Demon Sorcerers. Lang Yan taunted Mala in the dream and advised her not to trust Drago, which Mala found to be hypocritical. Mala became upset at the idea that Lang Yan could get into her head like that or even that the Lang Yan in her dream was simply a figment of her imagination. Shortly after this, Mala was approached by Captain Black of Section 13, who had figured out her identity. Though she resisted, she was taken into their custody and questioned. Drago rescued her shortly after and she decided to move into the junkyard as her civilian life had been compromised. However, Mala became increasingly annoyed by the smell of the junkyard and lack of privacy, prompting Drago to get the Ice Crew to convert the old administration building into something livable for her. Before heading off to acquire the Sky Demon Chi, Drago and Mala discovered that combining their powers allows them to generate electricity. After days of boredom, Mala convinced Drago to take her to a carnival for a day off. However, the duo ran into the Chan family and a battle ensued. During the chaos, Uncle Chan attempted to drain Mala's Chi with a Chi spell. However, Mala's necklace activated a counter spell that canceled out Uncle's. When they returned to the junkyard, Mala realized that the spell placed on her necklace was done so by her father to protect her should a Chi Wizard attempt to drain her Chi. Drago later presented her with a rabbit plushie he took from the carnival that Mala had liked. The next morning, Mala discovered a crystal rabbit in her room and realizes that it was a construct created by her in her dream. She names the rabbit Pearl, who later displayed her powers by growing into a larger, battle form and attacking Ice when he annoyed Mala. As Drago and Mala continued spending more time together, Mala decided to confess her feelings to him. However, Drago turned her down, citing that his mission was more important. Heartbroken, Mala became upset and began avoiding Drago. This caused an increased tension to grow between the two that resulted in many arguments. After Drago acquired the Thunder Demon Chi, Mala was struck by lightning during their fight with the Chans. Though she was able to redirect the lightning through her crystal body, the event was highly painful - as she was not meant to redirect energy through her own body - and left her severely weakened for the rest of the night. The strain between Drago and Mala was worsened when Cobra asked Mala out on a date and Drago reacted jealously. The two fought again while Mala learned from Cobra that Drago may have not been entirely honest with his intentions with the Demon Chi. In order to research this, Mala contacted Captain Black and learned the real reason why Drago was imprisoned within their facility. They attempted to take her in once more, but discovered she was merely a crystal dummy, another new power of hers that Mala had discovered. Knowing what Drago intended to do, she confronted him about his lies and he admitted that he intended to destroy the Earth and rule it. Realizing that he lied to and manipulated her, Mala abandoned Drago and decided to leave the city. She boarded a bus out of the city, but partway across the Oakland Bay Bridge, the bus was attacked by demons. Mala was forced to transform in front of the passengers to protect them from the attacking demons. She helped them escape the bus and also saved a woman and her baby that were trapped in their car. Mala realized that Drago had obtained all Demon Chis and confronted him at Candlestick Park. Drago offered her again a place by his side as her queen, but she again refused. The two fought, but Drago easily overpowered her. Drago was ultimately defeated when he was sucked back into the Demon Netherworld alongside all the demons he summoned. Mala was nearly sucked in as well, but was saved by Pearl. Upset over everything that happened, Mala decided to leave San Francisco for good as she planned earlier in order to put everything that happened with Drago behind her. City Shadows Arc 1 After the crisis in San Francisco, Mala chose to leave the city and moved to Los Angeles. She decided to go back to school, and made a very brief introduction of herself to the class at the teacher's behest. As her first class begins, she befriended Mavis Callahan, the girl seated next to her. Mavis took Mala's schedule and announces that they have several classes together in glee. The two girls headed to their next classes together while sharing information about each other. Mala revealed why she left San Francisco - albeit in a much more downplayed fashion - while Mavis shared with Mala her interest in mythology and the supernatural as well as the resulting bullying she receives (she has been dubbed "Crazy Mavy" by her classmates). As they headed to lunch, Mavis took Mala to meet her two other friends Timothy Knight and Linos. However, when she shook Liam's hand, she instantly detected that he was a demon. The process went both ways so Liam detected that she was a demon as well. Instinctively, he jumped back and pulled Mavis and Tim with him before revealing Mala's true nature. A battle quickly broke out between the two, resulting in massive damage done to the school's property. Mala retreated back to her apartment, only to have been tracked down by Liam, Mavis and Tim. After both parties explained everything, they determined neither demon was evil and Mavis asked her to still be their friend. Although hesitant, Mala accepted and was welcomed to the group. Due to the property damage caused by their battle, school was closed down for two weeks, at which point Liam, Mavis and Tim visited Mala. During this time, Mala displayed her powers (at Mavis' request) and also shared with them her history. Mavis decided to show Mala a coin she had acquired a while back that strangely always made her land on her feet. Mala examined the coin and determined that it was magical in origin and discovered in one of her books that there were twelve more just like it. Though it was unlikely they would ever find all twelve, the group collectively decided to try and find them. During a class field trip to the history museum, Mavis discovered a coin that bore a striking resemblance to her Cat Coin, albeit with a bat emblem instead. They hatched a plan to break into the museum that night in order to acquire it. Mala and Linos entered while Mavis and Tim stayed behind and Mala used her crystal powers to cut open the display case as well as produce a crystallized replica to hide their theft. However, their success was cut short by the arrival of Daolon Wong, who had begun seeking the Coins for himself. They managed to hold him off and escape with the Coin. Mala determined it would be best to have a Chi Wizard of their own to battle Wong, at which point Tim was nominated, as Mala herself cannot fully use Chi Wizardry without it rebounding on her. Tim eventually agreed and Mala took him on as her apprentice. After watching a movie, they were ambushed in a dark alley by a group of thugs. Mala and Linos easily dispatched them with their demon powers, but were immediately attacked by a demon hunter named Remington Ryder. Linos was injured in the fight and they were forced to flee. Lacking proper ingredients, Mala was forced to use a weaker healing spell to save Linos until they could get the right ingredients. The following day, they traveled to a Chinese herbal medicine store owned by Old Man Kuang, who turned out to be none other than Mala's father's Chi Master. She formed a quick bond with Kuang who supplied her with the necessary ingredients, after which she instructed Tim on it's preparation and healed Linos. After, Mala did some research and determined the hunter who attacked them was a member of the famous Ryder Clan, notorious for their reputation as demon hunters. She cautioned that the group be careful about running into him and that so long as they remained in their human forms, the hunter would be unable to track them. While tracking the Falcon Coin in the possession of a raven, Mala broke off from the group in order to engage Remington, who had followed the group. During their battle, Mala revealed that she was also part human, but Remington brushed off her claims and did not believe them. She just managed to defeat Remington before regrouping with her friends as they secured the Falcon Coin. Some time after this, the group lost a Coin to Daolon Wong and were infected by a poisonous gas from a creature he summoned. Unable to even move, Mala and her friends were forced to remain behind as Pearl unexpectedly took command and managed to take back the Winged Unicorn Coin which held the power of purification and used it to heal Mala and the others of their poisoning. At school, Mala and Liam ignored Mavis warnings on the school's meatloaf and wound up becoming violently ill the next day. When another Coin was found, Mala and Liam were unable to join because of how sick they had become and Mavis and Tim could not heal them because Mavis' pet bearded dragon, Phineas, had swallowed the Winged Unicorn Coin, forcing the two of them to go alone. However, Mala revealed that they could still help by infusing part of her and Liam's Chi into Tim and Mavis, since she had seen it been done before. Following Tim and Mavis' success, Liam and Mala recover from their illness. However, Mala is surprised to see Drago, who had somehow managed to return from the Demon Netherworld. Unwilling to forgive for lying to her and breaking her heart, Mala began ignoring and shunning him, even refusing to acknowledge his presence. Her friends did manage to convince her to speak with him, but she refused to believe his claims that he had changed. She was pulled away by her friends when they found the next Coin and traveled to the aquarium, only to discover that it was a trap set by the hunter Remington. Mala and Mavis remained behind to battle Remington while Linos and Tim went to get the Coin Remington had used to lure them there. Remington easily gained the upper hand and nearly managed to finish Mala off until the timely intervention of Drago. Despite this, she still refuses to forgive him and the group loses to Coin to Daolon Wong. With Drago joining their school, Mala began finding it increasingly harder to avoid him. During a school field trip to the zoo, Liam attempted to convince Mala that Drago's intentions were pure and he was telling the truth because his aura was blue (which denoted good morality as opposed to a red aura which denoted evil morality) while Mavis teased Mala about still being in love with him, which she quickly denied. Drago tagged along as the group split up to acquire the two Coins that appeared at the zoo. Mala, Tim and Mavis manage to secure the Bear Coin, but Linos and Drago lose the Chameleon Coin when Daolon Wong takes advantage of Remington's arrival as a distraction. Following this, the group journeyed down into the sewers to track another Coin and split up when they realized Daolon Wong was also present. When she arrived at a dead end, Mala was shocked to see her mother, Lang Yan, who began attacking her. She tried her best to fight back but was defeated. As Lang Yan was crystallizing her, Mala heard a voice reach out to her claiming to be her mother and that the one she saw before her was simply an illusion caused by the Fox Coin. She managed to see through the illusion and rushed off to help her friends and encountered Drago, trapped in his own illusion. Though he attacked her, believing her to be Shen Du, she managed to break him free from the illusion. Before they continued, Drago questioned Mala on why she had still been avoiding him. Mala told him that it wouldn't matter how many times he'd apologize or what he'd do, she would never forgive him. When she told him to live his life somewhere away from her, Drago admitted that he couldn't because he still loves her. Mala did not respond to this however because they were alerted by the cries of their friends. They regrouped with Tim and Mavis and Mala was able to help Linos see through the illusion of his father Tzan Ren. With the Coin long gone, they realized Daolon Wong had gotten to it first and used it's power of illusions to distract them while he escaped. After they returned to the surface, Liam suggested making Drago an official member of the group, much to Mala's protest. However, the rest of the group had no problem with Drago and felt it was a rational decision and Mala begrudgingly conceded. After this, Mala reluctantly agreed to go on a date alongside Mavis with Barry Lewis in exchange for the Coin he had in his possession. The night was mostly uneventful, though the girls were unaware that Linos and Drago, who had been following them the whole night, battled Daolon Wong when he appeared. During a school ski trip, Mala remained at the lodge with Tim due to her utter lack of skill in skiing and Tim's growing cold. When she noticed Remington Ryder at the lodge as well, she took the chance to corner him and speak with him on peaceful terms, once again trying to convince him that she and her friends were not evil, though to little avail. Following this, while Mavis, Drago and Liam tried to win a ski contest trophy with one of the Coins embedded on it, Mala and Tim discreetly acquired the Coin already. Some time after this, Mala confronted Liam over his siding with Drago. In his defense, he argued that he sympathized with Drago's hardship, having grown up under similar, if not worse, circumstances. He urged Mala to forgive Drago, citing that her rejection would send him on a downward spiral worse than before. When two Coins appeared in the city simultaneously, Mala split off with Drago to acquire the Dragon Coin. When Remington appeared to fight them, Drago intervened and took a hit meant for Mala, resulting in him becoming critically injured due to Remy's use of his blood, which is harmful to demons on physical contact. Mala reacted angrily at this and nearly killed Remy in her rage, but managed to subdue the desire before fleeing with the Coin and an injured Drago. After Drago's injuries were treated by Kuang, she confessed to Liam that everything he said was right and that while she still does have feelings for Drago, she cannot bring herself to forgive him yet. As Drago slowly recovered, Mala showed visible signs of guilt for being the reason he was injured. When Tim and Mavis accidentally fell into Remington's demon trap that was intended for herself, Liam and Drago, Mala prevented Liam from killing Remington in revenge and facilitated a temporary alliance between the parties to rescue Tim and Mavis. While Mala focused her energy on opening a portal to the Demon Netherworld, Linos and Remington entered the portal to retrieve Tim and Mavis while Drago stayed behind to protect her. Ultimately, the plan was successful and Tim and Mavis were rescued. However, during this, Daolon Wong stole the Coins from Kuang. The six of them teamed up to attack him and narrowly succeeded in retaking the Coins from him. After, they attended their school's dance in celebration. Remy appeared before them to apologize for his efforts to attack them and thanked them for showing him a better way. Though he was ready to leave the city - partly out of guilt - Mala convinced him to stay. After this, she spoke with Drago. He told her that no matter what and even if she never forgave him, he would always be there for her. Mala accepted his apology and the two reconciled and began a relationship. Arc 2 At the start of the spring term, Mala was shocked by the arrival of her mother during their school's Parent's Day. Lang Yan explained that she and four other demon sorcerers were released by Daolon Wong. Mala was unwilling to trust her mother, but she and her friends began preparations to hunt these sorcerers. The first was Tai Ci, who they managed to banish despite being caught off guard by his surprise attack. During this fight, Lang Yan appeared to help them while Tai Ci revealed that she was the one to reveal them to Tai, prompting his attack in the first place. Along with Linos and Drago, Mala was captured by Sen Qiang but she was defeated by Mavis, Tim and Remy. In retaliation, Liao She attacked them and prepared to kill Mala with her poison. However, Lang Yan intervened, having had a vision of Mala's death and sacrificed herself instead. As she lay dying, Lang Yan confessed how much she truly loved Mala as well as a growing threat that would return. Mala mourned her mother's death and began training to learn Crystallomancy. When Linos was kidnapped by Dong Xin, Mala used her crystal ball to locate him. She unveiled her new crystal dragon as transport. During their assault on his citadel in the north pole, Mala stayed behind to occupy his army of ice birds so her friends could continue. She was brutally taken down, but rescued by a white wolf, whom she believed to be her mother's astral form. Together she and her friends defeated the Ice Demon Sorcerer and rescued Linos. Arc 3 In arc 3, Mala and her friends fought against the Shadow Legion, a fearsome army of shadow demons led by Linos' father Tzan Ren, who Lang Yan had warned them about earlier. During this time, they met and befriended Arran Kuang, Old Man Kuang's son and, like Mala, a half-human, half-demon. Over the course of their quest to find the 12 Signs, Mala continued training with her Crystallomancy and eventually became troubled by a vision of Linos' death while fighting Tzan Ren. She was uncertain what to do about these visions and in the process became increasingly concerned about Linos. She revealed this vision to him as Linos prepared to face his father one-on-one, but Linos ignored her protests and proceeded. Thanks to Arran's help, Tzan Ren and the Shadow Legion were defeated. Arc 4 As their new school year commenced, Mala accompanied her class to another field trip to the same museum from one year ago. During the trip, Drago became troubled at the sight of an artifact bearing one of the trigram symbols that represented his family. Though she assured him that it was likely a coincidence, Drago's fears proved to be true as the museum was suddenly attacked by Dragen, Drago's older brother, whom he was unaware existed. Teaming up with Remy's cousin Renita Ryder, the Strikers resolved to find the Keys of the Demon King and prevent Dragen and Shen Du from releasing the Demon King, Mo Wang. As their quest went on, however, each confrontation with Dragen only caused to trouble Drago, who refused to discuss things with Mala, feeling that she would not understand. Ultimately, this confusion drove Drago to leave the group for a while. Mala caught him as he was about to leave without saying goodbye and tearfully watched him leave. Mala had intended on asking him to move in with her, but instead offered her vacancy to Renita while she was with them since Drago left the team. Ren did her best to comfort Mala, before the latter read a letter left behind by Drago explaining that he needed to find the answers himself and assuring her that he loved her. In Drago's absence, Mala regularly battled one on one with Dragen, mostly motivated by her anger towards him for driving Drago away. Dragen, however, enjoyed toying with her and even flirted with her during fights. During one battle, however, Mala's telepathic abilities were triggered and she was able to read Dragen's mind, deducing that Dragen was in fact jealous of Drago and everything his younger sibling had achieved. Angered at this, Dragen nearly succeeded in killing Mala in rage, but she was saved by Drago's timely return and the couple reunited. On the group's final assault against Shen Du, Mala largely did battle against Shen Du with Linos in order to by time for their mothers to be resurrected with magic. Following Shen Du and Mo Wang's defeat and aided by Dragen's defection, Mala reunited with her mother. The Strikers returned to school following the conclusion of yet another adventure, only to be surprised by an ambush by demon hunters. Despite Remy fighting off the hunters to protect them, Linos, Mala and Drago ultimately chose to reveal themselves to save their friend and repel the hunters. However, the chaos drew the attention of Section 13 and Captain Black, who, to their surprise, wanted to recruit them. After a group discussion, they agreed to join Section 13, at the very least on a trial run. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z